In recent years, there has been substantial interest in energy-efficient technology including energy efficient lighting. Light-emitting diode (LED) technology has the potential to operate efficiently, but may produce unwanted and/or undesirable heat. For example, heat may reduce the emission, efficiency, and/or operability of a light-emitting diode (LED). Existing heat management strategies may be expensive to implement and/or incompletely effective. Certain conventional lighting systems may include a heat sink, e.g., a finned heat sink, formed by an extrusion technique.